


共同沦陷【嘎龙】

by byakuya8600



Category: wawawa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuya8600/pseuds/byakuya8600





	共同沦陷【嘎龙】

阿云嘎抓住那两只乱舞的手将他举到郑云龙的头顶。身下的人好像很不喜欢这个屋子，还满嘴脏话的往外吐。阿云嘎皱了皱眉用唇封住了这张叭叭乱叫的嘴，他另一只手将那人衬衫慢慢解开，大手在腰间抚摸了一会儿，满满向上游走，捏上了胸前的一点小凸起。底下的人身体僵了一下，阿云嘎一边揉搓着那块小茱萸，一边加深了这个吻，直到郑云龙被吻的唾液顺着口角流下，喘息微微加重他才慢慢放开他。  
端详着那人被吻得乱七八糟的脸，嘴唇都被吮的有点肿了起来，眼睛里擒着生理性泪水，使他的一双大眼睛更加惹人怜爱，让他想起来小时候在内蒙见过的小羊羔。这一副任人宰割的可怜模样加重了阿云嘎的欲望，他下体的那一块撑得他生疼，索性就把裤子脱了下来。当那一根跳出来的时候把郑云龙吓了一跳，他疯狂挣扎着想逃开。“开玩笑，这尺寸的东西进来他还能活吗？”然而杀手先生的力气比他大了不知道多少。阿云嘎将跨往前顶了顶，把那根放进郑云龙的嘴里，被温热的口腔包裹让他舒服的吸了口气，他按着郑云龙的脑袋抽插了两下：“小美人，知道为啥在这里操你嘛？我要让你知道，你是我的阶下囚，只属于我一个人。”  
喉咙里塞着这么大的一个异物的感觉并不好受，郑云龙只能呜咽着放松自己的肌肉，尽量去接受他。当阿云嘎退出来的时候，郑云龙感觉口腔都有些麻了，嘴都有些闭不上。他缓了缓以后就开始破口大骂：“阿云嘎你也不想想老子才是你的救命恩人没有老子你早死了你个……唔”这次阿云嘎堵住他嘴的方式是堵住了他的另一个嘴。不知道他从哪搞来的润滑液就这塞了一根手指进去。没有被开过荤的身体突然被塞进陌生的物件，即使是有润滑剂的帮助还是让郑云龙疼的出了一层冷汗。  
阿云嘎看着身下人咬着嘴唇疼却不喊出来的隐忍表情不由得更加升起了想狠狠糟蹋的想法，但他也不忍心伤害他，只能再默默地扩张。突然之间他按到了体内一点小凸起，郑云龙的身体突然一个痉挛弓了起来，不由自主的呻吟了一声。就是这里了，他不紧不慢的绕着那个地方打转，就是不肯再摁上去。郑云龙尝到了一点甜头，却迟迟不见他再去碰那个地方，有点奇怪的抬头看了阿云嘎一眼。阿云嘎看着他懵懂的眼神，突然升起了一个想法，他舔舔嘴唇：“你不是教声乐的嘛？来唱首歌给我听听，你唱歌我就满足你。”  
郑云龙当然不肯，他又羞又气，满脸通红的转过脸去，狠狠咬着下唇。但偏偏那人又好像不经意的碰到了那个点，他舒服的要命，过电流一样的从尾椎升到全身。经过了强烈的思想斗争，他最后被身体最原始的欲望打败了，他颤抖着开了口：“我的爱人，你会不会，哭着一直到天亮。”听到这首《心脏》，阿云嘎的眸子沉了下来，将手指撤了出去，一狠心整个人挺了进去。内蒙人的尺寸太大了，进入郑云龙的一瞬间他整个人什么声音都发不出来，在眼里打转的泪水一下就涌了出来。阿云嘎附身，轻轻吻去他眼角的泪水：“宝贝，我要动了。”肉体拍打的声音在小房间里回荡着，伴着郑云龙易碎压抑的呻吟声和阿云嘎沉重的喘息声。一时间春色旖旎，昏天黑地。  
当阿云嘎释放在郑云龙体内的时候，郑云龙已经小死过一次了，前端也不知道被阿云嘎操射了多少次。那人之后每次都精准的顶到他的前列腺，爽的他就像飘在云上一样。“我爱你，郑云龙。”阿云嘎轻轻吻着他的额头，又说了一串蒙语。“嗯，我也是。”郑云龙望着爱人，绽放出一个笑容。阿云嘎看着那个笑，感觉又有热血从下腹腾起。他还没撤出郑云龙的身体，郑云龙只觉得体内的那东西又慢慢涨大了：“阿云嘎，你他妈！”照例又是一个温柔的吻堵住了青岛人暴躁的嘴，就这刚射进去的精液又缓缓抽插起来。这下郑云龙又没有骂人的力气了，只有压抑不住地呻吟溢出了嘴边……  
时间还漫长，当阿云嘎想要拉郑云龙堕入黑暗的时候，他们选择了共同沦陷……

 

（黑暗就当是啪啪啪吧 我本来想写黑化的，怎么变得这么甜口胡！第一次写车，太羞了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊）


End file.
